


Save me

by Lambqueen1



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Child Abuse, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambqueen1/pseuds/Lambqueen1
Summary: Kyle broflovski is a new omega in the town of southpark, stan marsh falls head over heels for him and soon finds out that Kyle hates himself and so does his family. (Except ike) now stan and the gang must show kyle how to love himself and the fact hes an omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own southpark or the characters. I do own this story. Please enjoy reading it! I enjoyed writing it! ♡♡♡♡

Once Kyle had presented as an omega, his father insisted on moving away from New Jersey, and to a quiet mountain town in Colorado. It was an extremely long drive, a twenty seven hour drive to be exact. Which involved Kyle's mother bitching about leaving New Jersey, Ike bragging about his knowledge on Colorado, and Kyle's fathers constant mocking of other drivers who just so happened to drive a none Prius.

Kyle tried to keep his thoughts busy by reading and listening to his ipod, but of course like all things do his ipod died. Which forced him to listen to his extremely annoying family.

"Look, mom all I'm saying is its not just Kyle fault we're leaving! I mean Jersey fucking sucked ass mom!" Ike yelled back at his mother. Kyle's ipod died at the worse possible time, they didn't know that now he was listening to their conversation. Kyle already felt like shit about everything, now he felt even worse. He slowly sunk back into his seat and listened quietly.

"Ike do not talk to your mother like that! And do not curse!" His father yelled back at him while he drived. Then the arguement got worse, which involved all three of the members yelling at eachother.

Kyle dug into his bag praying that he packed his portable charger in his backpack over his suitcase. Once he found it he pulled out his cord and plugged it in. He blasted fallout boy in his ears once his ipod powered back and returned to his book. 'Thank God for technology' he thought to himself and read quietly.

An hour later Kyle looked up at a sign that said WELCOME TO COLORFUL COLORADO. Kyle bit into his lip and watch the scenery go back. Keeping his music he layed back falling fast asleep.

An hour later Kyle was forced awake with Sam Smith singing in his ear. Groaning quietly he looked around seeing a snowy mountain. He smiled, sure they had snow in New Jersey, but I most definitely didnt look this pretty. The car came to a stop right next to a very cute house.

Kyle took out his headphones quietly getting out of the car. He watched as a few boys or alphas he assumed throwing a football in the road. They all seemed to stop and turn their attention towards his family.

"Kyle! Come on! We have to explore!" Ike called out to him grabbing his arm and draging him inside. Before ike could fully pull him inside, Kyle made eye contact with a boy in a red poofball hat. He had bright blue eyes that made his heart speed up. He swiftly turned and followed after ike inside. He made a promise to himself, no distraction, no alphas not in any case at all.

Stan watch as the new kid disappeared into his house. His bit his lip, that new kid had such amazing green eyes, the prettiest green eyes hes ever seen. While he wasnt paying attention a football flew threw the air and smack him right in the back of his head. Loud laughter erupted behind him and sent him into wave of angry emotions.

"What the fuck you guys!" Stan yelled behind him swiftly turning to face them. More laughter and a lot of highfives came from the group of boys.

"Dude you have a crush!!!! I wonder what the new omegas name is!" Kenny yelled out running towards stan. Before he could make it stan threw the football at him smacking Kenny in the face. It caused cartman to erupt with even more laughter, falling backwards onto his ass as he laughed. Craig rolled his eyes turning towards Clyde holding a small conversation between the two.

"Stan, oh my god! Dude that was awesome! Of course the school quarterback can smack you in the face kenny!" Cartman yelled out as he wiped a tear from his eyes. Kenny of course flipped cartman off and grumbled about his face hurting.

They all began to play another round before the new families dad came outside.

"You kids really shouldnt be playing out in the street you know," Gerald said as he got a bag from his car. Stan looked Gerald over noting the yamaka on his head.  
"Alright when I want a Jews opinion on what I should be doing I'll ask," cartman said back like a smartass that he is.

Gerald glared cartman down but seemed to ignore the comment.  
"How old is your son mr," Kenny asked changing the subject before cartman got them all in trouble. 

Gerald turned his attention to Kenny and smiled. "Mr broflovski, my son ike is eleven," he replied to Kenny. They all crinkled their nose. That's not who Kenny was asking about.

"No the other one," Kenny said crossing his arms. Why the hell would he think theyd be interested in an eleven year old.  
"Oh right you mean my son Kyle, hes sixteen," he said as he shut his trunk, retrieving a suitcase from it.  
"Wow sixteen! Just like us! Is he an alpha or omega!?" Kenny asked but Mr Broflovski ignored his question and walked into the house.

"Wow that was fucking rude," a nasally voice said, stan assumed it was craig and nodded his head. "Well I have to pick tweek up from work, I'm heading out," craig said again and walked away. Not even bothering to wave or say goodbye. Since Craig left, Clyde left immediately afterwards, not wanting to be around them without craig.

"Wendy wants me to come watch some stupid documentary on the omega movement, so I'm out too," said cartman turning and walking towards wendy house.

"Well Kenny, just you and me then huh?" Stan said, but as he finished his sentence he noticed Kenny was no where to be seen. "Fucking traitor," stan said walking towards his house.

God he was jelouse, all the alphas he knew all had omegas. Sure being single was fun but he missed being with someone. Most of all he missed being the one blowing off his friends, of course him and wendy broke up way back in fifth grade. Both deciding they were better off as friends. She and cartman soon began to date in seventh, stan didnt mind of course, he soon realized he was gay. Actually, it was more like in ninth grade when he also found out he was an alpha.

Stan kicked the ground and sighed, starting to walk to his house, he peered up at his new neighbors house. Making eye contact again with a certain greened eye boy. Losing his breath as they made eye contact and cursing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle's first day of class, he makes his first friend. Also his first fight? Stan finds out more about him and Kenny is distracted by a certain omega which shocks everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Sorry if it's all over the place. I suck at writing, but I enjoy it haha. Thanks for reading anyways!!!!!!! ♡♡♡♡♡

Shelia was telling Ike all about their new school, giving the bright boy all the information he need. Kyle who already received a different type of lecture stuffed his headphones into his ears.

"Kyle, remember, if an alpha shows intrest, dont deny him, be polite. Alphas are superior, theyll make you feel speical," was one part of the lecture his mom gave him. The second was.

"Kyle, god I wish you would have been an alpha, I just dont understand how men can even be omegas. I was hoping you'd meet a nice female omega and have lot of babies. Now i......have a omega son, tsk what a shame," his mother also said to him that morning. He already felt terrible about being an omega, yet she just made it worse. Another thing she told him which seemed to break his heart even more was.

"Please dont rub this "male omega" off on ike, I would prefer not to have another disappoint in the family," he knew his parents wasnt happy about this but, he didnt know he was a disappointment. When she said that to him, it made his chest ache.

Kyle ignored the conversation she had with Ike on the way to school. Once they arrived, she turned to ike kissing him on the cheek, and telling him to have a good day. Before she could do the same to Kyle, he was out of the car and walking with his eyes forward. Not bothering to even look back at her.

Kyle ignored all the stares that followed him, making his way to the front office. He paused his music, and took out his headphones faking a smile.

"Hi um I'm Kyle broflovski, I'm a new student," before he could finish, the office lady shoved a paper in his face.

"Yes, yes, I know who you are, your mother has been a throne in my side since we got news of you. Heres your schedule, dont get lost, if you get lost you're shit out of luck. Because I have no idea where the classes are. And if we both end up lost......one of us will be dead," she said glaring at Kyle. He nodded, slowly walking out.

"Well she was nice" he mumbled to himself, "I'll have to invite her to dinner, then she'll meet the throne in person!" He mumbled rolling his eyes. A small giggle came from behind him, he jumped, turning to see a beautiful, black haired blue eyed girl.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry I didnt mean to scare you!" She said extending her hand. "I'm wendy! That lady you just met was blaze, she delightful isnt she!?" Wendy asked sarcastically

Kyle took her hand and scoffed, "delightfully contagious you mean?" He asked laughing, wendy laughed releasing a strawberry scent. She grabbed Kyle schedule from him looking over his classes.

"Perfect! We have science together! I'll walk you to class!" Wendy announced grabbing his arm, she dragged him through the hall.

The halls were filled with many students, many scent thay gave Kyle a headache. His eyes hit a boy with spiky hair, who shook like a crack addict. Another boy next to him with hello kitty stickers all over his face. They then passed some of the boys who were playing football the other day, a blond haired freckled boy, who was missing a tooth. And the red poofball hat boy who seemed to turn pale when Kyle and wendy walked by. Wendy said hi to almost all the kids in the hallway.

Once they made it to the science class, Wendy sat Kyle into the chair next to her. "Here! You can sit next to me!" She announced, smiling happily. "My boyfriend can survive one class away from me!" She said happily

"Oh your boyfriend? That makes sense that you would have one, you're very pretty," Kyle said looking her over.

Wendy blushed and smiled happily, "awwww Kyle you're so sweet! You should tell him that, he's so mean sometimes, I swear he doesn't see what a catch i am!" She replied crossing her arms and giggling.

"Ey! I know what a catch you are!" A large boy yelled out in front of her. He turned towards Kyle, "ginger you're in my seat, I sit next to my omega! Gotta keep an eye on all them horny alphas," he announce loudly. He had a nasty scent of grease and KFC, making Kyle feel like he'll braf

"Well fatass, one she said I could sit here, two shes not your god damn property, and three......you stink like KFC which I believe is illegal in Colorado sooo," Kyle said looking up at him.

His attempts of sassying the fat boy failed though. Eric was too busy flirting with wendy and playing with her hair, making the beauty laugh. They reminded Kyle of beauty and the beast. How the fuck did someone who smelt like KFC get someone who smells like strawberries?

As Kyle contemplated this, a brown haired alpha sniffed his neck, and licked him slowly.

'WHAM!' Aloud slap echoed the classroom, the brown haired alpha on the floor clutching his face, and Kyle standing over him glaring. The once loud class now slient.

The day was rather uneventful for stan, he saw the new kid in the halls once. So far he didnt share any classes with him, and didnt even see him in the halls again.

At lunch as he sat with his group of friends, stomping could be heard down the hallway. Rushing towards the group, loud gasping.

"You guys! You guys! Holy fucking hell! You're not going to believe this!" Cartman yelled as he raced over to the group. He leaned over and panted, trying to catch his breath before he told the news.

"Dude? What is it? Tell us before you have an asthma attack and crush Kenny to death," craig said holding hands with tweek. Kenny moved over, preferring not to die in such a way.

"Fuck you! I wouldn't crush him! I'd be like a small pile of feather!" Cartman yelled back at craig.

"More like a pile of bricks," token said causing a bunch of laughs.

"Shut the fuck up you black asshole!" Cartman yelled sitting next to stan and Kenny. Making the table squeak uncomfortably. "Now I'm not going to fucking tell you my news!" He yelled at them.

"Aw dude come on, you almost died on the way just to tell us," stan said turning. Today had been boring, so anything cartman had to tell them, had to of been intresting. Cartman was quiet for a few more moment before he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"The new kid kahl! He fucking slapped clydes face off!" Cartman yelled laughing as he yelled.

"W-w-whoa really?! G-god that had to have been ack! Scary!' Tweek said twitching. Everyone else seemed un interested and returned to their conversation.

"Dont you assholes want to know why!?" Cartmen yelled out.

"Not really man, what ever clyde did, he probably deserved it," stan said eating his terrible sandwich and sighing.

"Ok well fine I'll just tell you! Clyde fucking licked him! It was just totally out of no where! He said kahl smelt like apples and cinnamon and then he licked him!" Cartman yelled louder. Feeling disgusted. "I would punch the dumb fuck too if he licked me!" He yelled again

"No one wants to lick you cartman," Kenny said in annoyances, while he was watching the lunch room door and bouncing his leg.

"Hey you poor asshole! My omega would lick me!" Cartman yelled back. Kenny didnt reply, he was to fixed on the door.

After a few minutes of cartman going on about clyde, Kenny stood up, storming out. That was unlike him, normally he would at least waited for one of the boys to give him food. Stan followed after, expecting to see Kenny digging in the trash.

Instead he found kenny looking around the hallway frantically, seeming to get angrier and angrier.

"Dude? The fuck?" Stan asked as he walked towards him.

"Butters was supposed to meet me for lunch!? Why isnt he here?!" Kenny snapped at stan pacing. Stan crinkled his nose, why would Kenny be so worried about butters.

"He um.....got called out of class man, we have art together, maybe he went home or something?" Stan said shurging, that caused Kenny to rush out of the school. "The fuck? What is with today?" Stan said turning. He bumped into Kyle, turning pale again and staring at him.

"Hey um can you point me to the lunchroom," Kyle asked but before stan could answer, he threw up all over Kyle's shoes. Clearly today was not stan day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle discovers that he doesnt have patience with idiots.  
Stan is the helpless Idiot.  
Kenny finds butters and things get quite interesting (note NSFW for Kenny and butters part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this story!!!!! If you have any questions or anything dont hesitate to ask!!!!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡ also do you like how I made wendy? I get sad when people portray her as basically someone in the way of stan and Kyle's relationship. Shes a loveable character in my opinion.

Kyle was hiding in a closet size bathroom scrubbing his shoes, trying to avoid a certain alpha outside the door babbling sorry over and over again. Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache forming. Are all the students here annoying? No Wendy at least isn't, but of course she's dating a complete dumbass.

"H-hey, did um you maybe die? I can help you get the vomit off your shoes," the alpha on the other side of the door said. Kyle groaned, turning towards the door and opening it slowly. There was no way he can avoid this boy. Kyle forced his way past stan, he walked to his locker counting as he walked.

"121, 122, 123, ah here it is, 150.......the fuck! Why isnt this one lined up with the others?!" Kyle yelled. His OCD jumping, who the fuck puts 123 next to 150. He herd a laugh come from behind him. He swiftly turned facing stan again. This alpha was like a lost puppy, following Kyle around with his tail between his legs.

Kyle turned blushing putting his combo in, he tried to open his locker with no lucky. He cursed under his breath, trying again and failing miserably again.

"Here let me," stan said as he lightly pushed Kyle out of the way. He grabbed Kyle locker combo, turning the lock, a loud click came from it. Kyle stared wide eyed and in shock.

"Thanks," Kyle mumbled finally, he was staring at stan far too long. He took his almost clean shoes, placing them in his locker. He opened his backpack, and pulled out a fresh pair of sneakers.

Kyle always brought an extra pair to school. In his old school, people use to chase him and steal his shoes. Stuffying them into a toilet, or throwing them outside. Hell they even threw them in the trash, why? Well he actually wasn't sure. Now out of anxiety or maybe force of habit he started to bring three to four pairs of shoes to school. Hiding them in many of his different lockers or hiding places. He turned at stan, who stared at him.

"What? They're just shoes," Kyle said as he shut the locker locking it.

"No no, that not the issue, just....why excatly do you have two pairs with you?" Stan asked eyeing him. Kyle shurged, and started to walk away.

Kyle took out his phone, eyeing a new message from his mom. He tapped it open, expecting to see a lecture or something around the lines. In stead all it said was 'I love you my little man,' Kyle's eyes began to get wet. He hasn't been called little man or bubby in a long time by his mom. He use to hate the nickname, never knowing he'd miss it so much.

A minute later a new message popped up again, 'sorry Kyle, that was ment for Ike. Please remember to take your heat medication at two today' she sent him. 

Kyle's eyes watered again, he felt like a hot knife stabbed into his stomach. Kyle speed up his walking, he didnt want to cry, especially in front of an alpha. He read that when omegas cry in front of alphas, alphas will try to comfort them with a kiss. Kyle fast walked, hoping to find an empty classroom. But Kyle's fast walking seemed to be normally walking for Stan. He swiftly turned to face Stan, not realizing tears were streaming down his face.

"Why are you following me! Knock it off!" He yelled at the taller boy. Tears pouring even more down his face, his face turning red and filled with sadness and pain.

He stopped stan in his tracks, trying to stop crying. Which failed, he fell to his knees and grabbed onto the bottom of Stans jacket.

"W-why dont they love me!? Why c-cant I b-be an alpha," Kyle said in his sobbed and hiccups. "Why a-am I such a disappointment? I wish I was d-dead," was the last thing Kyle said, before stan kneeled down and hugged him.

Stan held Kyle for a few minutes, he didn't want to let the omega go until he could no longer hear sniffles.

Stan had herd of families denying their son once he presented, but on crappy tv dramas, not in real life. How could a family deny their child? I mean sometimes sheep ignored their new baby lamb if it was a different color. (Sorry I couldnt help it) Kyle felt so little in his arms, and clyde was right, he did smell like cinnamon and apples. Stan couldn't help it he knelt down sniffing Kyle's head, engulfing his nose with the scent of fresh apples. Stan imagined green apples, green fiji apples.

After about a minute stans knees began to hurt. Sucking up the courage he picked Kyle up bridalstyle. He made his way to his car, ignoring the protest the red head yelled at him.

"You can't just pick up omegas! Let me go at once!" Was all Kyle was yelling out. Stan put kyle into the passenger seat of his car, putting the seatbelt around him. He poked his nose and made his way to the driver seat.

"Safty first," was all stan said back to Kyle as he started his car.

"You know kidnapping is a crime!" Kyle yelled out as they started to move. Stan ignored him and drove."hello earth to......um alpha, I never got your name," Kyle said nervously and embarrassingly.

"Stan," he said, "my name is stan marsh," he turned and gave Kyle a pearly white smile. Wendy always said that his smile made omegas knees weak. Kyle was the perfect omega to try it on.

Five minutes later they arrived at a small ice cream parlor. Kyle didnt move in his seat, which made stan grin.

"Want me to carry you again?" Stan asked, in an instant Kyle practically ran out of his car. Causing stan to chuckle who soon followed after Kyle.

They made their way into the ice cream parlor, stan holding the door for kyle. He looked down at Kyle's ass, he had a fine ass 'I'd wear it as a hat' he thought to himself.

Kenny climbed the side of butters house. Ever since he was younger he was always able to parkour. Epsically since he didnt fear death, which was something that still happened on occasion.

Kenny tapped on the younger boys window, it was silent for a while, then small noises that sounded like moans were herd. The hair on his neck stood up, causing him to tap louder.

"Oh hamburgers!" A voice yelled as they fell out of bed. If there was another alpha in there, Kenny would lose it. Teeth bared Kenny waits for another minute, the window infront of him finally opened and a scent of lilies and gummy bears filled his nostrils

Kenny jumped inside, fully prepared on attacking another alpha. He sniffed the air looking for another scent, but all he could smell was Butters sweet sweet sweat. Kenny threw open the closet, which was empty, he turned looking under the bed. Nothing, he turned to face Butters. Who was bright red, and drooling a little.

"Who was moaning?" Kenny finally asked, feeling unable to control his possessive alpha side.

"M-me kenny," was all Butter had to say which caused Kenny to attack the smaller boys mouth. Hot kisses, and a few small whimpers escaped Butters mouth. Kenny began to lift his shirt up revelling the smaller boys perky pink nipples.

He laid Butters down, and gently bite and sucked on his nipples, causing Butters to erupt with louder moans. Kenny trailed his hands down to Butter pants, forcing them off of him. Butters ran his hand through the freckled boys hair grabbing and pulling everytime Kenny kissed a sensitive spot.

Kenny slowly made his way to the smaller boys ass, separating his cheeks. Smiling at the sight, butters was definitely in heat, already lubricated and twitching. Wanting to be filled with just about anything. Light whimpers from the little omega became joy to Kenny ears. He slowly began to finger Butters, opening him up and causing more moaning. After a minute he added another finger, delighted to see that Butters was basically ready for him.

"K-Kenny p-please, oh h-hamburgers s-so good" was all that escaped from Butters mouth. Who's scent filled the air, Kenny took out his dick grinning. He dug around for a condom.

"Fuck, I dont have one," he growled pulling away from Butters which earned a small whine from the omega. Before Kenny could even say anything, Butters tackled Kenny to the floor, lining Kenny dick up with his entrance. He slowly pushed into himself and moaned with delight.

Kenny held his hips a moaned, ignoring the consequences and helping the small omega ride him. He sat up slowly and began to bite his chest, leaving love bites all over.

He held Butters slowly helping him ride him, cursing everytime a small twitch came from Butters. He was close, fuck he was so close and so happy. He pushes Butters to the ground and began to pound into him. Thrust as deep as he could. Loud and happier moans erupting from the blond as Btters came tightening around Kenny cock. Causing kenny to growl and moan with joy. A few more swift harder thrust and he soon came, panting and holding the smaller one.

This wasnt what he was expecting to find. But boy was it so satisfying, and so worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I just moved to a new state. I'm trying to settle in now.

Kyle looked over all the ice cream options. There were random flavors, some head never even heard of. All he wanted was a simple mint chocolate chip, but they just had strange options. Strawberry mint, orange flurries, purple dream, unicorn tart. Kyle crinkled his nose, and turned his head up to stan. Stan was distracted by something called blueberry shards. Kyle stepped closely to him, catching a scent of chocolate and blushing.

"I dont know any of these flavors," Kyle finally announced, "dont they have a simple mint?" Kyle asked. A small smile formed across stan face, he walked around to a different section of ice cream.

"They have the original ones over here, but you should think about trying a new flavor," stan said. Kyle cocked his head up and scoffed. He made his way over to the original flavors.

"How the hell are these original flavors, stan these are nasty sounding, they have one called mint gummy bear." Kyle felt sick just saying the name. So far he hated this town, nothing can be simple here can it. Kyle groaned very displeased by the ice cream choices.

"We have mint chocolate chip," a man from the counter said, forming a small smile. The man had brown hair, green eyes and a smile that would make any omega melt. Well any omega beside kyle, but being polite Kyle smiled back.

"Perfect! I'll have a small cone of that then!" Kyle said very pleased with the fact there was some normalcy in this god forsaken town. For some strange reason stan moved closer to Kyle. He didn't put his arm around him or anything, but he didnt look to pleased with the boy behind the counter.

"You new to town?" The boy behind the counter asked as he scooped ice up for Kyle. Kyle nodded his head, and turned to look at stan. Who once smiling dance now turned to a stren dominate one. Kyle felt the sudden urge to comfort him, let him know that stan was his alpha, but that wouldnt be the case. Stan and Kyle werent mates. So Kyle wasnt going to go off an comfort him.

"You seem to be settling in very nicely," the bit said handing Kyle his cone. "You even have an alpha and everything," the boy added. Kyle got ready to object, but before he could stan piped up.

"Blueberry shards please," stan said crossing his arms. The boy went to work on his ice cream and Kyle could have sworn it smelt a little more musky in the parlor. A little more like someone was trying to over whelm the other. Kyle turned his head to look at stan, who didnt look to happy.

Stan wanted to attack the ice cream boy, he was giving sex eyes to his omega. Wait, Kyle wasnt his technically yet. Kyle was still an up for grabs omega, if stan wasn't careful he could lose Kyle to this alpha. Stan got ready to reach around Kyle and put his arm around him. 

"Dont," Kyle barked at him. Kyle glared stan down, stan forcefully put his arm to his side. "I'm not your omega, don't treat me like I am," Kyle said walking to a chair with his ice cream. The worker was grinning now, causing stan to snarl as he grabbed his ice cream. Stan made his way to Kyle and sat across from him. His heart began to pound in his chest again as he watched the young alpha, causing him to smile.

Gerald was busy typing on his computer when a man came into his office. Looking up from his work, he saw a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Names randy marsh, I'm your neighbor," randy said extending his hand. "I saw your family, I wanted to know if you needed any help," randy asked as he sat across from gerald desk.

"Oh well thanks randy! But my wife has it taken care of. She's probably almost done with everything." Gerald said smiling gently and fixing his yamaka. Randy smiled and stood up.

"Let's go to lunch! My treat," randy said practically insisting. Gerald stood up shutting down his laptop, and followed after the other man.

They ended up going to a small Italian restaurant, both sipping on beer instead of wine because wine was for pussies.

"So you have two sons huh? Are they both alphas?" Randy asked, not knowing it's a sensitive topic. Gerald scoffed, and finished his other beer.

"I have one boy who hasnt presented yet. He'll most definitely be an alpha. Then I have another one.....hes a mistake. Honestly i told sheila we should just adopt all our kids," gerald drunkenly replied. He saw Kyle as scum, a helpless little omega. How could his son even be an omega, he and his wife were both betas. It just didnt make any sense to him.

"Sharon wanted an omega, but we have both alpha children," randy said scanning gerald face.

"Lucky for you. Your kids wont end up being a laughingstock." Gerald said back starting another beer. He was actually getting angrier and angrier the more he talked about omegas. "They're disgusting, I mean it's just unnatural," he added

Randy stared st gerald in disbelief, surely this was something he kept to himself. It would mess up their son if he voiced this to him.

"Well I mean it's not like your son can help being born an omega," randy said. Gerald scoffed loudly and slammed his drink down.

"He wanted this! He was.......he was almosted claimed by one! And because of him we had to leave everything behind!" Gerald yelled.

"Ok, ok, let's keep our voices down now," randy said putting money down for the check. "I'll um I should take you home. Your wife has to be worried sick." 

Gerald scoffed and stood up, "shes too busy worried about my dumb kid to worry about me!" He yelled again following randy lead.

Randy dropped gerald off at his house, staring in disbelief, he of course didn't know that it was all just talk.

Gerald stumbled inside the house, sheila car still wasnt around, ike was on his computer, and Kyle. Who was now home from hanging out with stan. Was doing his homework, gerald made his way to Kyle. He barged into his room and grabbed Kyle roughly by his arm.

Gerald dragged Kyle down to the floor, who and yelled out and began to fight back.

"Dad! Get off me!" Kyle yelled as he struggled to get free. As Kyle fought gerald began to punch Kyle, three time in the stomach. Gerald stood up and swiftly kicked him in the stomach hard. 

"You're a mistake! You shouldn't be alive!" Was all gerald was saying. Over and over again, Kyle was in tears and screaming in pain. Before he passed out, he caught a glimpse of ike in the doorway. No one really loved Kyle, did they?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan starting to notice somethings different  
Craig thinks tweek might be cheating  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update. Ugh moving totally sucks.

Stan walked across the grass to his new neighbors house. He wanted to take Kyle to school, he wanted to spend as much time with the omega as he could. Once at the door he knocked grinning.

Kyle came out of the house holding his green backpack and wearing a long sleeve green turtleneck. He avoided Stans eyes and walked with Stan to his car. Stan got this car when he presented as an alpha. It wasn't anything speical like okens car, but it was still nice. A dark blue honda, with leather seats.

Once in the car Stan scanned Kyle over, he seemed different, a little sadder maybe. Kyle looked over at Stan as he buckled his seatbelt. Stan formed a small smile and began to drive to school. Their ride to school was relatively quiet, occasionally Stan would look over. He noticed Kyle oddly had his hand over his stomach the whole ride. Maybe he was feeling sick?

Once they arrived at school stan turned and gently grabbed Kyle arm.

"Are you ok? You seem like you're in pain," stan asked. He noticed bruise in the shape of fingers on his arm. "Did I do that?!" Stan asked feeling nauseous. Kyle pulled his arm away and looked out the window.

"I'm fine, I just feel sick," kyle said getting out of the car. Stan followed after and narrowed his eye. Stan caught a glimpse of Cartman and Wendy holding hands and walking ahead of them. Kyle caught up to Wendy, while Stan walked over to Cartman.

"Seems like the little jew omega likes you Stan, you two haven't left eachother side since yesterday." Cartman said grinning like a maniac. Stan smirked, while he watched Kyle and Wendy talk and laugh. "I heard him and his dad fighting last night, dad was beating the shit out of someone," cartman added before he walked to Wendy.

Stans eyes followed him with concern, Kyle's dad was beating someone up? Maybe an al po ha tried to break in last night? Or maybe it was Kyle he.....Stan shook his head fast, not wanting to finish that thought. No parent would do that to their child.....would they?

Stan walked over to Kyle, remembering the bruises on his arm. He felt sick again, he lightly grabbed Kyle arm and dragged him to a broom closet. Kyle didn't protest like usual. Once in the closet Stan released a strong scent, indicating dominance.

"Left your shirt up," Stan ordered, Kyle obliged, Stan scanned down Kyle tummy. He saw dark purple and blue bruises all over the omegas stomach. "Who!? Who did that?!" He growled as he grabbed Kyle hugging him. His face flushed with anger, he felt fuzzy and fury all over.

"My dad," Kyle whimpered out, before he broke down gripping onto Stan tightly.

Craig was never really the passive type, he never really had to be. Not many alpha dared to hit on his omega, he was the most powerful alpha in school. Stan or Cartman may fight him on that, but even they know when to back down from him. But craig never needed to be overly protective of tweek. That is until a certain black haired red eyed alpha was hitting on him.

Craig had decided he wanted hot chocolate before school. Since he was going to pick up Tweek anyways he decided to get it at the coffee shop. But before he could go in, he saw tweek hugging another alpha. Not for a second or two, for like a full on minute.

Craig changed him mind about wanting the hot chocolate and decided to wait in his truck. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He was filled with rage, something that the cool headed alpha never had before. When Tweek got into Craig pick up truck, Craig could instantly smell the other alpha. The sickening smell of smoke.

Craig light touched the spot where he marked Tweek, happy to discover it hadn't been replaced. He couldn't fully claim Tweek until they had a baby. Which gave him a bright idea, not thinking about what he was going to say he turned at looked at Tweek.

"Let's have a baby," craig emotionlessly said, Tweek twitch and small noises picked up.

"W-what!? GAH! C-craig we can't have a baby! W-what if we fuck it up some how!? Or if w-we kill it! Craig we cant do that!" Tweek was rambling on about certain scenarios. "W-what brought this on a-anyways?" Tweek askes, twitch more violently.

"I just....want you to be fully mine," Craig answered, remembering the other alpha. "Are you cheating on me?" He blurted out, not realizing that he said that out loud. Tweek face fell, then turned to complete rage.

"What the hell are you talking about!? Of course I'm n-not cheating GAH! on you!" Tweek looked at Craig seeing that he didnt believe him and scoffed. "I h-have no reason to cheat!" He yelled.

"That alpha was better looking than me," craig said as they stopped at a red light. Before he could even stop Tweek, Tweek had gotten out of the truck and slammed the door.

"Fuck you C-Craig! That's my goddamn cousin!" Tweek yelled at him and flipped him off. Tweek stormed off out of sight before Craig could stop him. Craig realised he just fucked up. Big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's not canon but tweek will be having a cousin in this. Can you guess who it is? ^_^


End file.
